Evil Jack Frost and Elsa Join Forces to Freeze the World!
by ReadingIsPeace2530
Summary: Instead of being nice and not wanting to hurt people, Elsa s anger builds up.When she meets Jack and finds out his powers, she begins to like him, and he, being evil already, teaches her to use her anger for ey agree that the world deserves to suffer, and they try to make them suffer using the thing they use best:ice.I m not good at summaries, sorry.Possible violence/romance
1. Chapter 1: The Reveal

**Evil Jack Frost and Elsa Join Forces to Freeze the World!**

**Chapter 1: The Reveal**

**This story starts right when Elsa`s powers are discovered and she runs across the lake, freezing it. Enjoy!**

Elsa

I _knew_ it. Even after all this time of me never hurting anyone but Anna, once they figure out what I am, they all turn against me. Why couldn`t they have seen that I wasn't going to hurt them? Why? "Elsa!" I heard my sister call out behind me. "Elsa, come back! Wait!" I kept running until I got to the lake. I had to get across. But how? Then a thought crossed my mind. It was worth a try. I put my foot out and placed it on the lake. It immediately froze the top in a snowflake pattern. I take one last glace at my sister. "Elsa, no!" She cried. I turn back around and run across the lake, my cape flowing behind me. "Elsa, Elsa no, Elsa NO!" I could guess that she had tried to get across the lake to put I heard Hans stopping her and saying "Anna, stop, come on, Anna, we have to go…" I keep running deeper into the forest, higher up the mountain. It is snowing, yet it doesn`t feel cold at all. I feel really free, as if I could do whatever I want and no one would ever know. And honestly, even if they did know, I wouldn't really care. It`s my life and my power and if you want to stay away to keep safe, fine. I`m fine with being alone. I find an amazing mountain that is really high up. I couldn`t figure out how to get up, so I decide to test my magic. I concentrate hard and make a beautiful staircase made of ice, leading all the way up the mountain. There is a huge clearing, and since I am going to be staying for a looong time, I figure I might as well build a castle. I start to rise off the mountain top as my ice floor pushes me up higher with pillars and beautiful snowflake designs in the ice and a big one on the floor. I close the ceiling up in a pretty diamond design and make a big crystal shaped ice chandelier. I marvel at my work. It`s a huge castle. I absolutely love it. I decide I might want a little company while I`m here, so I build a snowman like the one that me and Anna built as kids and named Olaf. I decide that if I ever need to talk to someone I`d talk to him since an inanimate object can`t criticize me. But as I turn around to explore my castle, I hear a voice say "Hi Elsa, I`m Olaf, you made me so now I am your faithful servant forever." "WHA-huh?" I say, whirling around to see my snowman bowing down to me. "Omygoodness! You`re alive! You talk!" "Yup" Olaf responded with a tone like 'of course I`m alive and I talk, duh!'. And then, remembering something he said earlier, I straighten my back and say "My faithful servant for forever?" just to clarify. "Yup" he says again. "Wow, that`s like the most amazing thing to ever happen to me, other than my powers that can be both amazing and a curse. I order you to make me an ice cream sundae!" "I`m so sorry, Mistress Elsa, but I`m afraid that without the tools to do so, I cannot fulfill your request. I would also need to know what flavor you would like and your toppings." "Oh, well, it is ok, I don`t really need you to make it because I can make it myself…I think." I hold out my hand and concentrate on making a double fudge chocolate sundae with a cherry on top in a waffle cone. I make the sundae, but the cherry is frozen and instead of a waffle cone I got an ice cone, but it tastes delicious. "I don`t request anything of you at the moment." I say to Olaf. He nodds, says, "Call me when I am needed" and melts in to a puddle of snow, three buttons, and a frozen carrot. "NO! O-Olaf?" The puddle of Olaf re-forms and says "I just got relieved of service and now you call me again?" Oh… "I`m sorry Olaf I thought you died or something…you`re relieved of your services again." He sighs and melts again. Then I go up the stairs of my castle and look for my bed room. When I find it, I first admire the really high ceiling, and the way the walls seem to be a deeper, richer shade of blue, with a hint of deep indago. I then go to the bed and wonder how I managed to get the sheets to be so flexable, like actual sheets, and the bed and pillow to be like temperpedic. I am sooo tired, I climb into bed and immediately fall asleep.

**Thanx 4 reading! :D **

**This is my first Fanfiction written under ReadingIsPeace. I plan to add at least one new chapter to this every weekend, but we`ll see how it goes. Sorry it was short it looked longer on the page I wrote it on but almost seems like it shrunk on here. The next one will be longer. Please review and tell me how I did. Oh, and no worries, Jack will be next!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

**Evil Jack Frost and Elsa Join Forces to Freeze the World!**

**Chapter 2: The Encounter**

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. It looked bigger when I made it. I`ll try to make this one longer. I`ll probably do at least one chapter every weekend but we`ll see. You get this one a bit earlier than usual. Now, let`s get this started! =D**

Jack

Dang it. Why can`t life be a little better. Just a little? Nope. Never gonna happen for me. Therefore, I must attack the world and all on it for revenge. I`m flying around, bored to death, wondering what I should do. Maybe I can go freeze some pla- What the heck? No, that`s not right, this is Arendelle, I`ve been here before, it was all warm and friendly and ugly, yet I, for some reason, didn`t freeze it, but if I didn`t, then why is it frozen over and snowing. Wait, hold it, that isn`t real snow! Where are the clouds? Wha-bu-wait a min-huh? Why the heck is there a giant ice palace-like thingy over there on that mountain, and why does the magic snow seem to follow it up the mountain? I fly down towards it. It looks absolutely wonderful. Ice that is impossible to melt, in beautiful snowflake patterns that I could never make. It is so intricate, with so many details. I just have to explore it. I go down a bit further and find a beautiful and intricate ice staircase. I land at the bottom of the staircase and admire the masterpiece. Who could have made this? I get to the top where big, tall, beautiful ice doors. I push it open, and I get to see an amazing, gigantic room with a staircase at the right side and a hallway leading away at the left side. I want to go upstairs, but I don`t want to get caught, so I shut the doors. Then I realize that there could be someone in here already. I decide that if this person left their doors unlocked, then they can deal with an intruder admiring their house. As I climb the staircase, I see another beautiful open room but this time it has many doors leading off into other rooms, as well as four hallways. The door in the middle at the back of the room has a weird eerie glow to it and looks more of a dark blue and almost indigo color. I head of to it and open the door. And then shut it hurriedly. And then slowly open it again. There is a beautiful woman in a beautiful bed in a beautiful room. But I only focus on the beautiful woman. I slowly shut the door and walk across the room to her bed side. From what I see outside of the covers, I see a woman with a beautiful, pale face and white hair. She has pale skin and the top of her outfit has a purple-ish color cape-like thing with a blue button and underneath it is a black top or dress-I`m not sure-with aqua and purple-ish(like the cape thing) colored tear-drop-like designs at the top. She is so utterly beautiful, and I feel an urge to wake her. And, even though I`m highly worried that she will freeze me for it-and I know she can from looking at her palace-I lean over so that my face is hovering only about a foot above hers, but sideways from hers, and cautiously say, "Hello?"

Elsa

"Hello?" A voice says from above my head. "Dad, I don`t want to get up yet, I`m tired. Not like I have any-" I mumble, eyes still closed. Then I remember about yesterday. And then I realize that no one should be here, and it didn`t even sound like my dead dad or anyone else I know. "HEY" I scream, sitting straight up, and in the process bumping, hard, into someone`s face and knocking them away. "ARGH" The person screams, holding his nose. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" I scream at the white haired man with a blue sweatshirt that had white stuff that almost looked like frost on it and who was holding his nose across from me. I jump out of bed and create a deadly sharp icicle in my right hand and an ice whip that I make fly over and wrap around his neck and arms and legs and pin him on the wall. With his hands off his nose, I realize I froze it. Ignoring his frozen nose, I stalk over to him with my icicle, lean into his face with my left hand next to his face and my right hand holding the icicle over his heart, a deadly look in my eyes and ready to kill him without a second thought if he does anything to try to hurt me or fight back. He looked absolutely terrified.

Jack

Oh my god. How the heck did she get that whip to do all that so quickly? I was wrong about her freezing me on sight, just my nose before sight, but I was right about her possible abilities. Oh, god, the way she is looking at me I know that if I move a muscle she`ll kill me. In fact, I just realized that I was holding my breath. Breathing through my mouth, (should I remind you she froze my nose) I was practically petrified on the wall until I realized that if I stay silent for too long she might just kill me. "He-HEY, hey, I`m not go-gonna hurt you, y-you can drop the icicle and-" "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?" She screams again in my face. "Sh-shhhhh, please, I`m J-Jack, Jack Frost." Her bottom lip quivers a bit as she examines my sweatshirt, which has frost spreading on it, more than usual, probably because I`m terrified. Since she looks a bit less violent now, I attempt to move a bit, but she immediately snaps her head back up and the part of the whip around my neck tightens so that I`m choking and, leaning in inches away from my face, she whispers in a deadly tone, "Don`t. Even. Try." "O-oka-ay" I barely manage to say as she is choking me. She tightens the whip and a choked noise escapes my throat before the whip loosens to the way it was before and I gasp for air as if I`ve never breathed before. "Th-thank you" I say to her. She looks down at my sweatshirt again. "Jack Frost?" She clarifies. I nod and say "Yup" This seems to trigger something in her head because she looks up at me like I just gave her an amazing idea. She turns her head to the side slightly, still looking at me through the corner of her eye, and calls out, "O-laaf!" In a sing-song voice that sounds absolutely beautiful. I curse myself for thinking it sounds beautiful while she might kill me at any second, but it`s true. A second later, a voice from downstairs says, "Yeah? Wait, where are you" "I`m upstairs." She calls down and after a while a dorky-looking snowman comes into her room. "Whoa, who that?" He asks the ice woman. She turns her head to me again and says, "It`s an intruder named Jack Frost who woke me." "Uh-um, who, who`s the talking snowman dude?" I whisper to Ms. Icy, trying not to offend the snowman. She looks at me with a look of, well let`s just say, _not_ hatred. She even gives me a small smile that doesn`t last long but was still there. "Well, it`s Olaf, of course. Are you deaf?" She smirks for a second before going back to a grimmer, more guarded face. "Righty, so you ever going to let me off this wall?" I ask her hopefully. "Hmm, maybe, but only if you answer all my questions. Truthfully." She replies. I clear my throat. "Ask away." "Are you like me? Like…" She takes her left hand away from beside my face and holds it out beside her, creating a very intricate snowflake that hovered right above her hand. "Like, in that sense, are you like me." "Well, I-" I start but get interrupted by the forgotten snowman Olaf. "So, why was I called again?" He says to Ms. Icy. "Oh! Olaf, you are relieved of service." And he melted. "Umm, he kind of-" I start, leaning over as much as I could to try to see where exactly he went and only seeing a pile of snow with three buttons and a frozen carrot. But before I could finish, the snowflake turns into a hand made of ice that slaps my face so I`m looking at her again. "Continue with your answer." She orders me, the hardness back in her voice. "Right, umm, I sort of do, but It`s kinda different, and you're a lot more powerful than I and I could never make this palace or even this whip or tha- no, I could probably make that icicle, and I could definitely make that snowflake. I`m really, _really_ good at making frost. That`s what I get my name from, you know." She eyes me carefully, squinting a bit, and says, "How should I believe you? How do I know you`re not just saying that to make me not want to kill you because you`re like me?" She moves the icicle, which has never left its position across from my heart, across from my abdomen and pokes me with it a little, as if to say that even if she did believe me she would still kill me if she felt the need. I take a sharp intake of air at the sharp feeling, just realizing exactly how sharp it is. "I-I can prove it!" I stammer. Looking at her to make sure she doesn't get mad at me for doing this, I carefully move my arms in a way that makes my palms be placed flat on the ice wall, and I focus on making it frost over. Watching the layer of frost move across her wall, Ms. Icy slowly moved the icicle back to its original position. Suddenly, the part of the ice whip that is around my right arm moves so that I can hold my arm out with my palm up, and she says, "Make a snowflake" I do, and she brings my arms up through the whip so that it is across from her face and she examined it carefully. She then puts her left hand next to my right one with her palm up like mine, and then creates a snowflake. She examines the two and mutters to herself, "They`re different patterns. I`ve always created the same pattern of snowflake." I look around the room and realize that she is right. The snowflake patterns in the wall were all the same, but were unlike mine. Ms. Icy appears to be quite observant. Okay, that`s quite annoying, maybe she`ll answer me without killing me. "Hey, um, can I ask your name, because I`ve been calling you Ms. Icy in my head and it is getting on my nerves." She smiles and laughs a little. Yay, she didn`t kill me! "My name is Elsa. Please don`t call me Ms. Icy." I smile at her and risk saying, "Okay, Ms. Icy" Her eyes flash with what I think is amusement, but then she tightens the part of the whip around my neck again and I think not. But then she confuses me again by only choking me for a very short time before making the whip disappear completely, dropping me onto the icy floor. I cough a bit but then look up at her, confused. She just laughs and says, "You look ridiculous" and with a smile still on her face, she waves her hand and my nose unfreezes. I had managed to forget about it before, but now I realize how nice it is to be able to breathe through my nose. "That`s better." She says. Still in shock, I stammer, "Y-you let me go, and you laughed, and you unfroze my n-" she smiles and says "Shush!" and walks over to me, grabs my arm, and pulls me onto my feet. "Thanks" I say to her, smiling a bit. She then says, "Were you born with your powers, like me?" I kind of freak out as I think about trying to explain the story of how I died and stammer, "Yeah, um, no, I, like, I, I`d r-really like, like, really appreciate it i-if you wouldn`t ask me, like, how it did happen, l-let`s j-just say I, I d-died. L-like, in a f-frozen lake. T-trying to save my l-little girl. From f-falling in a lake. When we were sk-kating. And I was alive. With my daughter. Who still knew I was t-there for h-her. Who l-loved me so m-much. Who cried for w-weeks." I realize that I have tears falling off my cheeks. I also realize that I explained everything to this Elsa in the process of trying not to. There was just something about her that made me want to trust her and open up to her. Even though she made me think she was going to kill me a few times. And she also seemed to have a heart wanting to get revenge on the world for cursing her with this fate. I smiled. "Wanna go kill the world together?" Then I realized what I had just said and covered my mouth eyes wide. Oops. It just kinda came out. As I was about to correct my words, she responded in an even more shocking way then I could have imagined.

**I`ll update soon…at least by the end of the weekend. You get two chapters this weekend! So it`s not too much of a cliffhanger. Even though I`m sure you`ve already guessed what will happen know. BTW, I`d love to see some reviews as encouragement. Haven`t really gotten any yet, even though there have been reviews. If I don't get any reviews, even if just saying something as simple as it was great or update soon or it was terrible here`s why, after the third chapter, I`ll stop updating since no one wants to read it. I might even delete the story after a while of still no reviews. xC Bye! =)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Non-Reunion

**Evil Jack Frost and Elsa Join Forces to Freeze the World!**

**Chapter 3: The Non-Reunion**

**Hey ya`ll! Please review! I have received three reviews, so I will continue with the Fanfiction, but I would still like more motivation and thoughts about the story. I`ll except any helpful criticism with a smile, and I`d love some help with ideas. Though I can`t make any promises that they will be incorporated into the story. Enjoy! =D**

Elsa

Jack smiles. "Wanna go kill the world together?" He then throws his hands over his face with wide eyes. I`m sure he didn`t mean to say it, but he must have been thinking it, which means he must be somewhat evil, which means that he must have revenge on the world, possibly because of what happened to his daughter and him, and that means he`s somewhat more like me than just from our powers, which means-My thoughts begin to run like crazy in my mind. The only thing that is clear is that yes, yes I do wanna go kill the world with him. So, right when he looks like he`s going to correct his words, I stop him. "Yes. I would love to go to kill the world with you. I would love to go release my rage on the thing that gave it to me rather than an innocent-I think- boy who wants the same thing I do. Let`s go kill Arendelle first, eh?" I then laugh once again at the expression on his face. The way he looked like he was about to die in shock and happiness and confusion all at once on the same face, it was incredible he could even make a face so strange. In fact, I decide to copy his face to both show him and possibly make a face even more incredible. With a flick of my wrist, a thick layer of ice forms around his face and then pulls itself off his face and turns to show him. He looks utterly embarrassed and in shock, and I laugh harder, leaning over and clutching my side. When I try to stop, I look up and his cheeks are bright red while the rest of his skin is pale white and he`s cowering as if he thinks he can hide inside himself, making me just double over in laughter again. This time he breaks a grin and doubles over laughing with me, staring at his ice face. After a while, we both just fall onto the floor in almost perfect synchronization and grin up at the ceiling with wide grins on our faces, his ice face floating above us and looking down at us. We look at each other, our heads next to each other on the ice floor. I feel this weird longing feeling, like I need to be closer to him, but ignore it. I can`t be feeling that. I don`t even know this guy. But that doesn`t mean we can`t do something together. I get up and look at my dress. I`m still wearing the dress I wore at the coronation. I decide that I want to change. Thinking about how I managed to make my bed sheets, I wonder if I can make a new outfit of ice. I tell him to stay there and walk into my bathroom. I concentrate and start to change my dress into one of ice, with very intricate snowflake and lace patterns running through it. It starts from the bottom of the dress and up, and as it goes higher, I lift my arms over my head. When the dress is done I make ice heels and dangly snowflake earrings. When I look at myself in the wall, I look amazing, if I do say so myself, so I open the door and walk out towards Jack, who once again makes a face that is just so hilarious, but before I start laughing, I freeze his face again, make an ice shelf cabinet with doors that are see-through, and put both his frozen faces in them, shutting the doors. I then engrave 'Jack`s expressions' into the bottom of the cabinet, below the doors. Jack and I then burst out laughing at the small collection. He then looks at me again in astonishment and says, "You look stunning." I feel my cheeks burn up. "Th-thank you!" I stutter, embarrassed. He smiles amusedly and says, "Sorry for making you blush like a tomato" That just makes me blush even more and, trying to change the topic from my blushing, I say, "We should go kill the world together like we planned before your face interrupted things. Arendelle, right?" He nodded with a sly grin on his face. He then did something I didn`t expect. He jumped into the air and flew into the hall with his feet not even touching the floor. I jump in shock, and then call out, "Jack, Jack wait up, person who needs feet to move here!" I run out the hall and see him flying over the balcony and flying to the bottom and waiting at the front doors. I run down the stairs and tell him, "I didn`t know you could fly that`s sooo cool can I fly can you teach me, I can fly but I need ice in order to and-" Jack interrupts me saying, "Whoa whoa whoa, okay I can I fly, you don't have to ramble on and on because I can fly, jeez. No, I can`t teach you, if you`re born with it then you`re born with it, ok? It`s gonna be harder to do this if you can`t fly, but, wait, no, wait, you, did you say that you can fly with ice?" I smile and say, "Yup, I`ll show you!" And I run through the doors and wait for him before sticking my head in and calling out, "OLAF!" He appears from my room`s door and I tell him, "Make sure no one comes in here, okay? Protect my castle for me. I shut the doors without waiting for his response and then say, "I`ve never actually done it before but I know I can…" I jump and in the short time I`m in the air create a pretty large and thick snowflake shaped piece of ice under my feet. When I land on it, I make it float in the air and go up with it, like riding a skateboard in the air. Jack flies up with me and smiles at the idea I had. Then I realize something and, thinking about it, I ditch the snowflake and use my dress, which happens to be made with ice too. Jack went from scared and flying to me in a rush because he thought I would fall, to shock because I was still floating, to a mix of confusion and shock and scrunched up weirdness that I immediately freeze and add to my collection. He grins and laughs a bit at that but then, still a bit confused, starts saying, "How…" but I just hold my arm out and pull at my sleeve to remind him it`s made of ice. After a second, he gave a look of understanding and then of appreciation of my idea. Then we both take of flying around, twirling in the air and talking and laughing and did you know his blue eyes sparkle when he laughs and it`s so cute and handsome and he`s really handsome and I think I love him but what am I saying I just met him and he can`t love me I tried to kill him but I love him I do I really do. And I hate myself for but I do. Maybe I should tell him. No, it would ruin everything. But maybe he loves me too…no, he can`t, stop it Elsa. He doesn`t love you back. He can`t.

Anna

Whoa. That`s like the most amazing castle ever. I can`t believe my own sister made that with her bare hands in less than a day. "Kristoff, I see a staircase over there! Hey, can I go up there alone. I need to be alone with my sister." He looks at me like I just punched him in the face. "But I helped you get all the way over here and I work in an ice business and have you seen that?" He says looking at the castle. "Look, I`m really sorry, but I need to be with my sister alone. You can come when I`m done." Still looking upset, he grumbles, "Fine" and walks over to Sven and sits on the ground next to the reindeer. I run up the stairs and right when I knock a snowman opens the door and says, quite abruptly, "Go away!" and slams the door in my face. Something about that snowman was familiar. I knock again and say, "I can come in, it`s okay, I`m Elsa`s sister." But the snowman simply called back, "Specific orders from the queen not to let _anyone_ in!" That voice. It was Olaf. Me and Elsa`s childhood snowman, from before she shut me out. I was about to protest again when I heard my sister`s laughter ringing through the air, and then a scream, and then her laughter again. What? I turn around and run over to where the sound came from. I couldn`t see anyone. But then I heard it again, and this time it came from above me. I look upwards, and I see a figure flying around on nothing but air high above me. Elsa can fly too? Suddenly, a ball of something shoots itself at Elsa and hits her. Is she having a snowball fight with herself? Elsa shrieks with amusement when it hits her, and then she makes a bigger snowball and throws it in the direction that the other one had come from. And it actually hits something. I was so confused, I mean, how could it have hit something when there is nothing there, but I just really wanted to talk to my sister, so I called up to her, "ELSA!?" She froze and started falling through the air. I must have startled her. I`m about to scream and run to try to catch her when something catches her in bridal style. I`m really confused now, but she just stays there and looks up at the air that caught her.

Elsa

I had just hit Jack`s feet with a giant snowball as he dodged when I hear someone from below yell up to us, "ELSA!?" I froze in fear and shock and fear, That was Anna`s voice! Jack has frozen too, but he didn`t know who it was, so he was more confused than anything else. Suddenly, I was falling through the air. I had lost my focus. I tried to fly again, but I was too overwhelmed with fear. But thankfully, Jack was ready and after he screamed in fright he shot down and caught me before I fell too far. "Th-thanks" I say to him. "Who is that, you seem to recognize the voice." He asks me. "It`s my sister." I respond. His eyes widen a bit and he says, "I didn`t know you had a sister. This isn`t awkward. Should I bring you down to her?" Now it was my turn to have wide eyes. "NO, no, please, I don`t want to talk to her, please!" He smiles softly and nods, understanding why. "I can fly now, I think, I just had a big shock at first. He smiles and throws me into the air. I didn`t quite expect him to do it that way, but I caught myself and started floating. "And now," I say to Jack, "We flee" and I start to fly off with Jack right behind me.

Anna

After what felt like an eternity of Elsa just staying in the air like that, she was suddenly thrown into the air and I was so scared I almost screamed, but Elsa just caught herself and started floating again. She looked at the air for a second, and then Elsa took off. What? Why is she just leaving? Why didn`t she say anything to me or even look at me? "HEY!" I screamed. "HEY, WHERE ARE YOU, HEY, ELSA, ELSA COME BACK, DON`T JUST LEAVE ME AGAIN LIKE THAT, ELSA COME BACK, STOP SHUTTING ME OUT, YOU ALWAYS SHUT ME OUT, HEY, HEEEEEYYYYYY!" Jerk. I come back for her. I search for her. I climb a mountain and almost get attacked by wolves for her. And she just leaves. She leaves! Kristoff is suddenly next to me with his arm awkwardly patting my shoulder, telling me It`s okay as if it could possibly be okay. I feel tears streaming down my face, but I don`t care. She left. She just left! How could she do that to me? The others might be right. Maybe she is a monster. No what am I thinking she`s not a monster, she`s my sister who used to be very nice and playful and she wouldn`t physically hurt anyone. Ugh. I just wish she wouldn`t shut me out so much.

**Okay there is a possible chance you`ll get an update tomorrow! As I`ve said before, I can`t really update on weekdays because I`m like really slow with my homework and need to get it right so that takes up all my time. And all the rest of the rare free time I`ve got you`ll find me reading. Oh, and I will keep updating because I`ve gotten four reviews. I think I can get more than that though! Pleeeeaaaasssee? Thaanks to 13 for making me feel like my story is important and being so friendly to me! Okay, bye for now, fellow readers!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Interruption

**Evil Jack Frost and Elsa Join Forces to Freeze the World!**

**Chapter 4: The Interruption**

**Hello faithful readers who are sticking with me through my GIANT period of writer`s block! I`M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! For what I know right now, that would be 13 and Mariovsluigi4, but anyone else who I haven`t been private messaging who will read this are also included. I have decided to write shorter chapters but (hopefully) make more of them so that they will be posted sooner. Enjoy!**

Jack

Wow. Can`t say I expected Elsa to just fly off without even saying anything. I expected her to go down and talk to her sister. The one she never told me about. Where are we flying any way? She`s just kind of flying. Straight. To nothing. Maybe I should talk to her. "Hey, El-" She abruptly stopped flying and I ran into her. "Oof, uh, um, sorry Elsa, didn`t know" I start, but Elsa cuts me off saying, "It`s ok Jack, shouldn`t have stopped so abruptly, what did you need?" while straightening her ice dress. "Well, I was wondering where we were going, I mean, you were flying to nowhere." I respond. Elsa smiles and says, "I was just kinda flying away from my sister, nowhere in particular. So, what do you want to do now?" "Hmm, how about we go freeze a small area of choice, I`m in the mood and now, I`ve got a partner." I say with a half smile. Her eyes glint as she asks, "Where is this place of choice?" I look around and say, "Well, as long as it is in the world, and hopefully not too far away, you can choose." She looks around with me and says, "How about we do a random select?" What? How the heck do you do a random select? I give her a quizzical look and she just laughs. And shoots up. Whoa, wasn`t expecting that. I fly up with her, a bit behind since she got a head start but still close, until she finally stops really high up, so high I can`t see anything but blue on all sides and below us. She looks at me and says, "You`re going to spin me around really fast and then stop me when I say stop. Whichever way I`m facing is where we will go. Then we will fly in that direction `till we feel like stopping." I smirk at the manner in which she told me this and say, "Yes, sir!" She makes a hand of ice and slaps me with it, saying, "I am NOT a sir, I am a ma`am! You should know this, soldier!" After recovering from the slap, I look at her and instantly see a sexy woman in front of me. And of course my stupid mouth had to act on its own and say, "You know, you`re really sexy when you`re mad." I then feel really embarrassed by what I said and obviously she did too at first because she was blushing hard, eyes wide. But then she smirks and says, "And you`re really sexy when you`re embarrassed, Jack." My eyes fly open wide and stare at her for a moment, but then I remember my composure, put my hands on my hips, and say, "I don`t know _what_ you`re talking about Elsa. I`m _always_ sexy!" She just laughs, like bells ringing in my ears, and so I gain my confidence, I ask her, "So…do you want to call this a date?" She gives me a small smile and says, "I guess if you`re okay with it…" I grin at her, nod multiple times, and then unexpectedly to her grab the sides of her shoulders and give her a rough spin, and keep spinning her as fast as I can. At first she seems really shocked and is about to say something when she remembers the plan and closes her mouth. After a moment or two she tells me to stop. I grip her shoulders tightly and she stops quite abruptly and faces ahead of her. She grabs my hand and together we fly off deeper into the blue at very high speeds. She was smiling brightly, which made me grin too. After what seems like forever, she squeezes my hand as a sign to stop. I squeeze back and we slowly come to a stop. And then we grin at each other, let go of our hands, and stop flying. As we fall through the air, she starts laughing in joy, and I look over at her and see her beautiful white-ish blonde hair flying and her beautiful eyes sparkling and her smile so pretty and her lips her pink lips that I could kiss all day and…snap out of it, Jack, she probably doesn`t think strongly for you. Although she did agree to call this a date…I internally sighed at my desperation for a woman I just met. It was stupid. I`d never been this way about anyone before. Suddenly I was submerged into ice cold water. "WHOOOOAAAARRRHHHH!" I scream, although next to no sound comes out due to my being underwater. I frantically start kicking, trying to swim but I`ve fallen in so hard that I am deep deep under and I can`t see the sky just light a little bit of light and I am trying to swim swim swim up to the surface and I can`t see anything but blue blue blue and- Elsa. And Elsa. She`s looking at me with a worried face. I must have freaked her out with my panic attack. Oh gosh. I give her a closed-lips smile, hoping to show her that I`m okay, and she swims towards me, slowly, reaching her arm out to grab my wrist. Once she has a good grip on my wrist she starts to swim upwards, first slow and then faster and faster and she finally bursts to the surface, pulling me up with her. She pulls me over to a rock and looks me in the eye, asking, "Are you okay?" I nod, and when she gives me a disbelieving look, I smirk, slide my left arm around her side and lower back and hold her close to me and…kiss her? I did _not_ expect myself to do that. She obviously didn`t expect me to either. Both of our eyes fly open in shock, our lips pressed together but not moving. After a moment of this, I decide it is pointless to just sit there like a couple of deer in headlights. I shut my eyes and start to actually kiss her. She makes a small noise, hard to explain what it was exactly nor how it sounded, but a noise of shock. I think. It could have protest. I`m not quite sure. Her bottom lip quivers a bit, and I have to fight the urge to open my eyes, to stop kissing her. Thankfully I don`t stop, because after a moment or two her lips start moving, then start moving more until we were both actually kissing each other. I open my right eye a bit and find that hers are shut. That`s good, I think to myself. She actually looks like she`s enjoying this. I shut my eye again and begin to deepen the kiss by pressing her thin frame closer to my body and pressing harder onto her lips as we kiss. She returns the favor and swiftly moves her right hand up, entangling her fingers into my hair, while her left arm hooks around my back. I move my right hand up to the side of her face and slide my fingers behind her neck while my thumb rests right behind her ear lobe and tighten my left arm`s grip around her side. Time passes really quickly, but it feels slow at the same time. Suddenly, Elsa jerks in my arms, making a shriek through the kiss, and her left side, right under my wrist. She jerks away from me, screaming in pain, and I hear a deep, menacing, humorless laugh from somewhere to the left of me.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN! I attempted at a cliffy. I DON`T CARE IF WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IS PREDICTABLE I MADE A CLIFFY! YAAAY! I GET TO TORTURE MY READERS! Hehehehe. *evil smile* Sorry about this chapter being all Jack`s POV, but it won`t be next time. The next chapter will be going back in time from about the time this chapter started and will be from Anna`s point of view to give you all some background on what`s been happening back in Arendelle, and then it should come back here in the chapter after that, and stuff like that. I think. Thanks for reading my story!**


End file.
